grand_theft_auto_v_vice_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977-Present) is a central character and one of the two main deuteragonists in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Roman Bellic was born in former Yugoslavia (present-day Serbia) in Eastern Europe. He and Niko grew up together. Niko claims that Roman’s mother raised both of them. After the war, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the U.S., but he stayed to fight in the war. After arriving to Liberty City, Roman eventually scraped together some money, and bought two taxis, the cab depot, and eventually an apartment. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Niko and Roman and other characters, it is revealed that both Niko's and Roman's fathers were alcoholic, wife-beating bullies. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Niko's arrival When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he is unaware, she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. Involvement with the Russians When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple of jobs for Faustin such as killing a patched member of The Lost MC - Jason Michaels. Later events After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial area of Bohan. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescues Roman, he continues gambling. He goes on a hot streak, wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino attempts to kill Niko in a drive-by shooting, but kills Kate McReary, Niko's love interest, by accident. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman tells him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko is still in mourning over Kate's death, but is relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City Roman along with Niko and Mallorie moved to Vice City. Roman finds out that Mallorie has been kidnapped and helps Niko into rescuing her. Mission Appearances *Niko Bellic *A Bloody Tradegy *A Revenger's Tradegy (post mission call) *A War with a Cry *Goodbye, Liberty City *Roman Bellic *Hot Jewelry (post mission call) *Practice Hard (boss) *Grab a Seat (boss) *Father/Daughter (boss) *It's Your Call (boss) *Los Santos Heist (post mission call) *In Trouble (boss) *Kidnapped Wife (boss) *Bikerland (boss) *Mueseum Price (boss) *Rock & Roll (boss) *The Prison Act (boss) *Not Today At Destiny (boss) *The Terror from Stingers (boss) *The Steinway Tradegy (boss) *Finding Mallorie (boss) *Father and Daughter *Time To Go Home (boss) *Endgame Category:Characters Category:Mission givers